Love behind the curtains (Kagamine Len X oc)
by Tthe Unknown Writer
Summary: Yui Kishimoto is a normal 14 year old Japanese girl. She is a huge Vocaloid fan and she has a passion for singing, but her parents would like her to concentrate only on studying and to forget about music. Yui feels trapped inside her parents'expectations, but after winning a contest organized by Yamaha and Crypton her life will drastically change...
1. Chapter 1: Born to be a singer

**Note:**_Hello, reader! before you start reading, I'd like to ask you to please forgive me for any grammatical errors I may write in this fanfiction. English is not my first language (I'm Italian) so if you find any mistake, you're free to correct me, but please be nice. I get hurt easily_ ;

* * *

Another boring and repetitive day had begun. Like every day, Yui had arrived at her boring academy, the Nada high school, ready for other boring hours of study.

Nada High School is a prestigious high school located in Kobe, the sixth largest city in Japan, and Yui was a student carefully selected from thousands of people to study in that important academy.

Yui Kishimoto, fourteen years old, was a silent and introverted girl, often called "otaku" by her peers because of her passion for anime, manga and drawing. She was not very tall, she was thin, with long peach orange hair and large, bright blue eyes.

Yui calmly entered the great school building and started walking towards her class. The hallways were packed with boys and girls chatting to each other while going around school, waiting for lessons to begin. Yui didn't enjoy the company of his schoolmates very much. Actually, she hated them all.

Her parents had done everything to allow her to study at Nada High School. What a lucky girl! Anyone would like to be her! Well, if she could have chosen, she would have preferred to be someone else. She hated that school, she hated teachers and students. That pretentious air of superiority that everyone had there... She wasn't like that. If she had been able to choose, she would have run away as quickly as possible from there, she would have gone away, towards another school, a normal school.

Once she reached her classroom, Yui sat down at her desk and looked at the time on the screen of her phone: 7:40. There were still twenty minutes to wait before the beginning of the lessons. She took a pair of earphones twisted like a ball of wool from the pocket of her backpack and began to untie them carefully. Once all the knots were untangled, she put the headphones in both ears and played her favorite playlist, filled with songs by Len Kagamine.

Len was her favorite singer. In Yui's opinion he was enormously talented... And also very, very cute.

she had wanted to go to a concert of the Kagamine twins for years, but her parents had never let her. They believed that concerts and music in general were unsuitable for someone like their daughter. But Yui loved music.

In the afternoon, she attended singing, dance and piano projects at school, masking them as extra lessons of mathematics and history.

And her parents believed her!

So Yui had improved more and more in a short time, becoming one of the best in her course. She was very gifted, she had a magnificent voice in singing, her movements were sinuous like those of a swan when she danced, her fingers were fast and light on the piano keys. Yui was born for music. But unfortunately, she was born into a bigoted and closed-minded family. Her destiny was to become a prestigious lawyer or doctor.

Or would things have gone differently?


	2. Chapter 2: The contest

After listening to a couple of songs, Yui checked the time again: 7:50. It was still ten minutes to eight.

In the silence of the classroom a girl with short black hair, dark blue eyes and round glasses peeped out with the fury of a tornado. She was Tatsumaki Ishii, one of Yui's few friends.

The girl looked around and when she saw Yui's face she immediately rushed towards her and greeted her very quickly, as she was in a hurry to say something.

Yui removed the right cap from her ear and greeted the girl back.

"Ohayou, Tatsu-chan. Why are you so excited?"She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Tatsumaki took a chair and sat down next to Yui's desk, taking her cell phone and showing to her friend an internet page with an advertisement.

"Look here, Yui-chan! Look here!" She exclaimed, excited like a kid in front of the Christmad tree.

The orange-haired girl carefully read the announcement on the screen.

"_All aspiring singers are announced that Crypton future media and Yamaha have launched a contest to choose the new face of Japanese music.__The winner will have the opportunity to get an employment contract with Yamaha Corporation and to become the new member of the Vocaloid team.__Travel costs and permanent accommodation at the T. Yamaha Academy headquarters in Hamamatsu, Shizuoka Prefecture, are included in the contract.__To participate, simply fill in the following document and once you have received the confirmation of participation, send a video of a song sung by you._"

Under the announcement there was a virtual document with basic data such as name and surname, age, telephone number, address, e-mail and the 'Send' button

As the huge Vocaloid fan she was, Yui couldn't help but to widen her eyes in excitement. Suddenly she understood why Tatsumaki was so excited.

After all, she had a chance, she was very good at singing and her voice was very powerful and particular. Why miss this opportunity?

But suddenly her euphoria subsided when her mind went to the possible reaction of her parents. They would never agree to have her transferred to Hamamatsu to follow that 'stupid dream', as they had often called it.

Yui shook her head slightly, pulling the cellphone away from him.

"So what?" She asked her friend, pretending not to understand what she meant by showing her this.

"So what'?!?!" Tatsumaki exclaimed. "It's an unmissable chance! You have a fantastic voice, Yui-chan! You MUST participate!"

As she spoke, she waved her arms in the air, as if she were angry with her.

Yui sighed and paused the song he was listening to.

"Listen, Tatsu-chan ..." She said in a calm voice that hid a slight resignation. "You know well how my parents are. Even if I wanted to participate I could never."

Tatsumaki opened her mouth to say something to Yui, but was interrupted by the ringing of the eight o'clock bell.

At that precise moment, classroom of Yui was filled with her classmates who, one after the other, went to sit at their seats continuing their conversations.

Yui took the headphones off her ars and knotted them carefully and then put them back from the front pocket of her backpack with a sigh.

Tatsumaki raised the chair from the floor and put it back in its place, going to sit with a disconsolate gesture.

A few moments later the Japanese teacher peeked into the room and the lesson began.


End file.
